Magic vs science
by Nginna158
Summary: Amy is said to be somewhat superstitious. While Tails is very scientific, they may sometimes argue about differences between their views. Nothing too deep, just a bit of conversation and quite much rain and wind.


**Magic vs science**

* * *

 _I would imagine Tails and Amy having a conversation about a topic like this. Nothing special to say about this story... Enjoy! :D_

* * *

A brisk wind has decided to blow on that middle day. A certain pink hedgehog girl has as first tried to cover herself with an umbrella from leaves and dust clouds, but soon she had to give up on the idea when the wind continuously tried to make the brolly a sail. Frustratedly sighing, Amy Rose closed her umbrella and continued walking. She has nothing specific against windy days, they were fun at times, and even the leaves hitting her face couldn't make her irritated now. Tails' workshop could already be seen. If she was lucky, she would find Sonic there. And if she weren't, she could still say hello to Tails. But hopefully Sonic would also be there because Amy hadn't seen him in days! Well, maybe the day before yesterday, but it felt like forever. The girl fastened her steps and soon stopped at the house's door. She rang the doorbell and waited, but nothing happened. Unhesitatingly Amy tried the door. It wasn't locked, so the hedgehog shook the leaves off her clothes and stepped inside. She saw no one, but a silent music emanated somewhere. Yeah, where else Tails would be if not in his workshop, tinkering with something thingamajig. Amy left the umbrella in the hallway and followed the growing sound trough the living room and stairs down. She entered the workshop and first saw yellow and white furred ears above Tornado's hull, and then the fox's face emerged also.

"Hi Amy." he greeted smiling surprised. There were some black specks of dirt on his face after repairing.

"Hi. Didn't you hear the door bell?"

"You ringed it?"

"Yes."

"Weird... Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you." Amy examined the room seeking something with her eyes.

"Sonic isn't here." Tails answered before the girl started asking.

"Huh. Where is he?"

"I don't know. Running." the fox shrugged, jumped off a high stool and walked to a radio on the worktable and turned the music down.

"Always the same thing. I should have asked for the tarot cards, where he is." Amy sighed and got a very doubtful look from Tails.

"Do you still predict from cards?" he asked.

"Of course I do! Most of the time them know Sonic's location better than anyone." the girl answered energetically.

"I don't think so." Tails shortly laughed under his breath and walked back to his biplane.

"'Couse you don't because you have never tried it yourself. You wanna know how many times I have been able to predict where Sonic is?" Amy asked, and there was that amy-like dreamy twinkle in her eyes.

"Maybe-"

"So many times that even I don't remember! Seemingly, we are just meant to be together."

Tails kept his head behind Tornado's hull and tried not to laugh aloud. Amy's voice was so visionary and at the same time so confident that it inevitably sounded hilarious. The hedgehog girl sighed silently and went round the biplane. However, she hadn't come here to just talk about Sonic to Tails.

"What are you working with?"

"Upgrading Tornado's engine a bit." the fox answered and bent down to get a screwdriver from a toolbox. Amy glanced boy's dirty gloves and specks of dirt all over his fur.

"You could use an apron or something when you're tinkering with your machines." the hedgehog pointed out.

"Hmm, maybe..." Tails muttered being a bit absent. He seemed to concentrate more on the plane than his visitor.

"Have you even been out today? It's kind of stifling here."

"Not yet."

"It's a nice, windy day out there. Shall we take a walk?"

Tails turned his head to Amy, who smiled livelily.

"I thought I would finish this up." he answered and hedgehog girl raised her eyebrows.

"I don't need cards to predict that even after it, you wouldn't go anywhere 'cause you would immediately come up with something else to tinker with."

"I guess your right." Tails laughed, being a bit embarrassed.

"You need fresh air at times." Amy stated. Tails glanced the engine yet again, then sighing a bit he threw the screwdriver back to the toolbox and hopped down from the stool.

"Okay." he consented and smiled at Amy.

"There you go! But first, you must clean your fur."

Tails took a look at himself.

"I'm not that-"

"Yes, you are. Have you seen your face?"

"Okay, I believe you." Tails said and took a towel from one chair's back and cleaned his hands and face to it.

"Enough?" he asked laughing a bit and Amy looked at him appraising.

"Yes, bit better." girl answered. Tails turned off the radio and they went upstairs. In the living room, Tails glanced the window and stopped.

"It's raining out there." he notified.

"Really?" Amy also stopped to see. A medium rain whipped the yard along with a bit calmed wind.

"Good. I already thought that today's weather forecast wouldn't actualise and I took my umbrella for nothing. Come."

"Fur will moisten." the fox muttered and followed Amy to the hallway.

"Does it matter? You may get cleaner." the hedgehog said, took her umbrella and they went outside. A gust slammed the door shut and threw water on them. Amy quickly opened the umbrella.

"So that kind of weather. Where shall we go?" Tails asked and wiped water off his face.

"Hmm, the wind's direction, for instance." Amy suggested. She put the brolly's rod on her shoulder so it gave a better cover from oblique rain, and they departed.

"Do you know when Sonic will return?" Amy asked after they had walked a moment.

"No," Tails shook his head. "He comes and goes as he wants."

The hedgehog again sighed with disappointment.

"Doesn't he tell even you, where he always goes?"

"I guess he would tell if he knew himself." the fox shrugged.

"I told you that the cards know better than anyone." Amy stated and got the same kind of a glance like back in the workshop.

"No disrespect, but I don't think that pieces of cardboard can know anything."

The girl turned her head at him and they stared at each other's eyes for a moment. Tails already came a bit scared about what Amy would say, but suddenly she started laughing.

"I see it's no use to try argue about magic or predicting. You are so scientific, even though you are a kid." Amy stated. The fox's ears put back but then perked up again.

"Well... I rather believe scientific proofs than tarot cards. Most of the time, when you get to the bottom of a subject, it has a logical explanation. For example, the chaos emeralds' power could be stated as magic, but as a matter of fact, their energy can be measured and determined so thoroughly that it is possible to make a copy from an emerald."

"But the fun from things disappears when everything gets too rational." Amy said.

"No, it doesn't!" Tails stated. "I had much fun when I was working with the copy of a chaos emerald. Of course, it was challenging too, but I really enjoyed exploring the gems and trying to figure out how they work."

"Well, you probably had fun because you're such a genius that you actually understand something about those things. I think magic is more interesting and goes less beyond my understanding." Amy laughed. Tails scratched the back of his ear and didn't know what to say next. The strong wind struck again and pushed the duo forward. Despite the umbrella, they started to be quite wet.

"I'm getting a bit cold." Amy said and took a look at her muddy shoes.

"Should we go back inside?" Tails suggested.

"Maybe. Outing is refreshing, but I don't want to get sick." the hedgehog decided and they turned around. Tails also took a grip from the umbrella, so walking against headwind was easier. Fortunately, they went way back then because the rain got worse and when they reached the workshop, it already rained cats and dogs. The duo hurried their way in the house and stopped din the hallway to ¨took off wet shoes.

"I didn't expect that hard shower." Amy said while wiping water off from her spikes and bangs.

"We wouldn't have got so wet if the wind hadn't pushed it horizontally." Tails commented, grabbed one of his tails and twisted water out of it.

"Well, at least you are cleaner now." the hedgehog said, took off her gloves and left them on the hat rack to get dry. Her dress was also wet, but it would dry somewhat fast. A lonely rug laid on the living room's couch.

"Can I borrow that?" Amy asked pointing the blanket.

"Sure," the fox answered. "Do you want hot chocolate?"

"Yes please." the girl wrapped the rug around her and watched how Tails walked into the kitchen, dragging wet tails behind him.

"Aren't you cold?" Amy asked.

"Not much."

Amy followed her friend and looked around in the kitchen. She had decorated her own kitchen considerably more. Well, she was interested in cooking and baking. Tails probably cooked when it was needed. Does Sonic ever have time to stop for making food?

After a moment, Tails held out a mug of hot chocolate for Amy, and they sat on the couch to sip their drinks.

"I'll visit you again tomorrow," Amy said after a moment of silence. "And I'll take my tarot cards with me. If Sonic hadn't come back, I'll show you that I can predict where he is."

"And I'll prove you that the actualization of prediction only depends on interpretation." Tails grinned.

"Let see who wins." Amy said and laughing they shook hands.


End file.
